


牙印 全篇

by 384chihanchumo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/384chihanchumo/pseuds/384chihanchumo





	牙印 全篇

Sebastian微微颤抖的手打开水龙头，双手捧起一把清水泼在自己脸上，冰冷的水刺激着Sebastian过热的肌肤，将Sebastian的思绪从适才与Chris毫无距离的接触中抽离出来。

Sebastian穿着厚厚的冬日战士的制服，层层包裹的炙热身躯下，一颗心脏正在“噗通”“噗通”地快速跳动。

被性器前液濡湿的内裤提醒着Sebastian，自己刚才对那个总是笑得一脸阳光的Chris产生了多么下流不堪的幻想。

Sebastian觉得自己的视线变得模糊不清，他透过镜子看到一个男人出现在他的身后，一头金色的短发，蓝色的美国队长制服勾勒出来人魁梧的上半身。

哈，自己果然中暑了吗？都出现幻觉了。

Sebastian现在每动一下都会被挺起的性器折磨，他透过镜子看到来人把他的脸埋进自己的颈窝，带着炙热的气息亲吻自己的脖子。

Chris真的在对自己做这种事情吗？Sebastian的脑袋已经成了一片浆糊，被情欲和渴望刺激的再无思考余地。

Sebastian配合着Chris扯开自己制服裤子的动作扭动着腰身，白色的内裤的边缘露了出来，Chris伸出一根指头勾住内裤的边缘，慢慢地往下拉动.

Sebastian先是看到了镜子里自己露出内裤的黑色耻毛，随即看到自己那根不知廉耻的硬挺已经迫不及待地跳了出来，Chris像是勾起嘴角无声地笑着，停下了拉动内裤的手。

Chris的动作很温柔也很缓慢，对比自己那急不可耐的配合，透出一股淫靡的味道。

Chris的吻从脖子往上滑动，他带着温热气息的嘴唇紧紧附在Sebastian的肌肤上，带起一丝丝虚幻的甜蜜从Sebastian的心里升起。

Chris亲吻着Sebastian敏感的耳后，然后掰过Sebastian没有带着面具而显得柔和的侧脸，撬开他总是含着零食的饱满红唇，碾压着Sebastian时不时舔弄嘴唇的软舌。

一个长长的深吻后，Sebastian缺氧的脑袋已经彻底丧失了思考能力，他艰难地转过身，后腰抵着冰凉的洗手台，Sebastian低下头看着Chris在自己面前蹲了下来。

“Oh，这可是Chris啊。”Sebastian从牙缝里挤出这句话，不知道是该停下自己下流淫荡的幻想，还是该兴奋自己日思夜想的Chris正要给自己来一发口活。

Chris听到Sebastian带着羞涩和期待的语气挑起了眉毛，露出一个让Sebastian看得痴迷的邪气笑容，平日里美国队长那副正直的面容土崩瓦解。

Sebastian的性器被柔软高热的口腔包裹住，他爽的仰起脑袋，深吸一口气，忍不住伸手按住了那颗在自己胯下活动的金灿灿的脑袋。

Chris似乎毫不在意Sebastian粗鲁的动作，他伸手摸到Sebastian的臀缝，将混着Sebastian淫液和自己口水的一根手指挤进Sebastian紧闭的后穴里，Chris感觉到Sebastian的身躯骤然绷紧。

心疼地转动舌尖加倍刺激着Sebastian的性器顶端，感觉到Sebastian的放松，Chris再次挤进一根手指到那个柔软紧致的入口。

Sebastian被插入第一根手指的时候，他整个人都吓坏了，他害怕，害怕Chris会发现自己淫荡的小秘密，可是迷迷糊糊之间想到这不过是自己又一个性幻想而已，整个人就放松了下来。

Chris感受到肠壁配合的蠕动，指尖沾满了渗透出的丝丝淫液，心里一阵不喜，他是不是应该惩罚一下这个淫荡的小混蛋才更合适呢。

Chris吐出Sebastian的性器，抽出自己的手指，站起身把Sebastian翻身压在洗手台上，俯下身对着Sebastian通红的耳垂吹了一口气：“我昨天，在你的拖车里发现了一样特别好玩的东西呢。”

Sebastian心里猛地一惊，混沌的脑袋开始恢复清明，他呆愣地看着眼前的Chris，颤颤巍巍地伸出手去抚摸这个人的脸庞。

是真的，这个人是真的。

“Chr•••Chris？”Sebastian的气息凌乱，声线拔高。

“嘘•••不要说话，会有人来的哦。”Chris摸出一根黑色的仿真按摩棒，“你说，这个是什么？我该怎么用才好呢？”

Sebastian盯着那根黑色的按摩棒，心脏跳得生疼，这是Chris啊，他以后该怎么看我？我该怎么办？

“请•••请你•••收起来。”Sebastian已经带上了哭腔，如果Chris没有看到那伸出来舔弄嘴唇的诱人舌头，Chris也许真的会心软也说不定。

但是没有机会了，因为那根按摩棒已经碰到了Sebastian柔软的红唇。

“Sebby，你是不是每天晚上都用这个小玩具，想着我来安抚你的后穴？”Chris握住按摩棒轻轻地摩挲着Sebastian的嘴唇，Sebastian咬着嘴唇低下眼睛，他羞耻地一句话都说不出来，连看向Chris的勇气都没有。

那根按摩棒就这样抵在Sebastian的嘴唇之间来回斯磨。

Sebastian一句反驳的话都说不出来。

“不说话就代表默认咯。”Chris勾起嘴角温柔地亲吻着Sebastian饱满的脸颊，手上确实一个用力把按摩棒挤开了Sebastian倔强的嘴唇。

整个顶端就这样插进了Sebastian的嘴里，Sebastian逃避似地闭起眼睛，放松自己口腔的肌肉和牙后跟，含住那根熟悉地不能再熟悉的按摩棒顶端吮吸起来。

看到Sebastian的态度软下来，Chris贴着Sebastian身躯亲吻他的脸颊，耳垂和脖子，一只手往下握住Sebastian还颤抖着的可怜性器，用大拇指按住性器的顶端撸动起来。

赤裸的后腰抵着冰凉洗手台，Sebastian感觉有些难受，微微的痛楚从后腰传到心里，但是自己却只能屈服在Chris带给自己的巨大快感下。

Sebastian从嘴角溢出微不可闻的呻吟，犹如啜泣一般，那根黑色的按摩棒在他红润的嘴唇里轻轻抽送，直到Sebastian嘴角挂满无法吞咽的津液。

Chris看到Sebastian这幅被凌虐的可怜模样，终于大发慈悲地停了下来，Chris尽最大可能地把Sebastian的那条该死的制服裤子往下扯，直到小腿处才堪堪停了下来。

抽出那根被舔得水光发亮的按摩棒，黑色的顶端还牵扯出一道银丝，Sebastian终于得到喘息的机会，但是下一刻他就被Chris翻过身子，趴在了洗手台上。

Sebastian用无力的手臂撑住洗手台的边缘，他从镜子里看到Chris抱着自己的大腿，用那根按摩棒对准了自己的小穴，缓慢地插了进去，娇小的后穴入口已经被那根按摩棒撑开到了极限，后穴传来的肿胀疼痛远不及心里的那般无法忍受。

Sebastian投降似地呻吟出声，“痛•••停•••停下•••Chris。”他闭上了眼睛不敢去看Chris，更不愿意看到镜子里自己这副不堪入目的淫荡神情。

“睁开眼睛，看着你每天到底是怎么样被这个小玩具进入的。”Chris看到怀里的Sebastian逃避一般闭上了眼睛，强势地命令他睁开眼睛这着这一幕。

“不•••不要•••”Sebastian扭过脸咬住自己的嘴唇。

“不睁开眼睛的话，我就走了哦。”说着Chris就从Sebastian身后退开几步远，果然，Sebastian听话地睁开了眼睛，他甚至微微挪动后腰，像是在挽留Chris一般。

果然，你就是个无可救药的荡妇。Sebastian看着镜子里的自己，内裤已经被Chris撕开丢在了一边，自己的性器直挺挺地暴露在空气中，微微颤抖，一根粗长的黑色按摩棒直直的插进后穴。

这淫靡的一幕使Sebastian羞耻地想抬起自己的手捂住眼睛，他一点也不想看到这样的自己。

Chris像是一开始就察觉到他的意图一样，一把扯下他的手，握紧按摩棒，开始缓慢有力地抽插起这个淫荡的后穴起来，按摩棒的凸起摩擦着肠道，嗡嗡的震动生传到Sebastian的耳朵里。  
平日每个夜晚带给Sebastian巨大快感的按摩棒现在却变成了击溃他羞耻心的最强劲的武器。

尤其是当那根按摩棒震动着摩擦到自己的前列腺上敏感点的边缘时，Sebastian更是被巨大的快感刺激地浑身颤抖，他咬住自己的右手，吞下呼之欲出的呻吟，Sebastian生怕自己的叫声引来外面的人。  
Chris坏心眼地把按摩棒的震动开到最大那一档，Sebastian顿时浑身一震，双腿一软，直直地往地下跪去。

Chris被Sebastian这突如其来的意外吓地一惊，连忙伸手把他捞起来，一个不察却被Sebastian抓住了自己的手臂一口咬了下去。

Chris闷哼一声，按摩棒完全抽离出去，只听扑哧一声，再次狠狠插进根本没办法闭合的后穴里，Sebastian摇头啜泣起来，后槽牙愈发咬地用力，几乎咬开Chris的蓝色制服，咬下他的肉。

“Sebby，你算是在报复吗？”Chris丝毫不在意自己的手臂会不会被Sebastian咬下一块肉，他发现自己非常喜欢现在Sebastian紧蹙着眉头，双眼被生理性的眼泪占满的迷离表情。

Oh，God，这实在是太性感了。Chris已经完全兴奋了起来。

Chris此时是什么感觉呢，他在随时有人进出的洗手间里面用Sebastian的黑色按摩棒干着他的屁股。

迷恋着对方既害怕又迷失在快感里的表情，还有那双雾蒙蒙的绿色眼睛，Chris忍不住俯下身去亲吻这张英俊的脸。

Sebastian因为这个角色而特意蓄起的胡茬扎地Chris的嘴唇有点痒，心里也痒痒的。

就这样，Chris握住手上的按摩棒更加用力地抽插着这个男人后穴，那个玩具高频率的震动使Sebastian呜咽着高潮。

乳白色的精液飙射到镜子上，顺着光滑的镜面往下滑，但是那根按摩棒依旧在他的屁股里震动个不停，Sebastian的双腿酸软颤抖个不停。Chris缓慢地拔出那根玩具，带动高潮中的敏感肠壁也痉挛了起来。

Sebastian咬住Chris手的后槽牙愈发用力，Chris伸出另一只手摸到Sebastian的后穴，探进两根手指撑开那个流出透明黏液的洞。

凑近Sebastian的耳边，用带着赞叹的语气说：“Sebastian，你快看看，你被那根小玩具干过的小穴，多漂亮的红色啊。”

已经被干到失身的Sebastian本能地抬起眼睛，在暗恋上Chris后，他时不时会用这根按摩棒想象着它是Chris的老二自慰。

原来，每次高潮过后自己那个洞就是这副样子啊，那个地方已经被按摩棒抽插地红肿起来，穴口向外翻出一点点，里面肠肉无意识地蠕动，有一两滴透明的液体顺着臀缝流到会阴。

Chris用手指把穴口撑得更开一些，内部的景色令Sebastian感到十分的羞耻，但是Chris却故意把手指进入的更深，温柔的按动他的肠壁，随着Chris手指的抽动，Sebastian觉得自己的身体更加热了。  
他的耳边Chris包含着情欲的声音：“Sebby，你这里，很湿很软，热热的，它还把我的手指包的那么紧，是不是想要比那根玩具更炙热的东西？”

比起那没有温度的按摩棒，Sebastian的确很想自己被真正的老二毫不留情地贯穿，被Chris沉重的囊袋拍打自己的屁股，狠狠地疼爱自己这个淫荡不知羞耻的洞。  
“干我。”Sebastian松开Chris的手臂，声音颤抖地让Chris心里一动。

仅仅这两个字就足够Chris不顾一切地狠狠进入他，Chris一把挽住Sebastian，掏出早就硬到发疼的性器，作势就要进入Sebastian。

“会有人的。”残存的那一点点理智和羞耻心让Sebastian不得不顾忌这是个随时都可能会有人进入的洗手间。

Chris挑起眉毛没有说什么，但是还是顺手抱起Sebastian发软的腰部，拉开一扇小隔间的门，落锁。

到了这个狭小的小隔间，Chris把Sebastian压到隔间的门上，他现在反而不着急了，颇有闲心地看着Sebastian发红的脸颊，因为害羞不敢直视自己的眼睛和沾着泪珠而颤动的睫毛。

就这样看了不知道多久，Chris含住了Sebastian沾了自己血的嘴唇，他觉得自己好像尝到了Sebastian刚刚吃的那根棒棒糖的甜味。

Chris闷闷地笑声从喉咙里溢出来，不过下一刻他就感觉到Sebastian缩起舌头躲避着自己的侵略。

Chris皱起眉毛放开他，放下马桶盖子坐了上去，然后就没有了进一步的动作，面无表情地看着Sebastian。

Sebastian害怕自己方才不配合的举动惹怒了这个男人，Sebastian艰难地跪了下去，他伸出手抚摸着Chris红得发紫的性器。

Sebastian先是伸出自己红红的舌头绕着Chris的龟头舔了一圈，他的舌尖尝到了Chris前列腺液的味道，苦苦的，一点都不好吃。

不过这可是Chris啊，光是这样想着Sebastian已经激动得不能自已，他迫不及待地张开嘴巴把Chris的老二整个吞了下去。

“唔•••Sebby•••”Chris闷哼出声，Sebastian的口腔根本不可能把Chris粗长的老二完全吃下去，Sebastian调整着口腔的肌肉，性器很快顶到了他的喉咙，一股不算是强烈的呕吐感涌上来。

Chris伸出手抚摸Sebastian的脸颊，那平时带着孩子气的肉嘟嘟的脸颊正因为吮吸自己的肉棒的动作而凹陷了下去，嫣红美丽的嘴唇下是一根丑陋的生殖器，是自己的生殖器。

Chris甚至能感觉到Sebastian性感的舌头正色情地贴着自己的柱身，这个画面和触感让Chris兴奋不已，他的手顺着脸颊摸到Sebastian的后脑勺，按了下去，下身开始用力挺动。

Sebastian现在难受地厉害，不只是喉咙里的呕吐感，还因为空虚的后穴和硬的发疼却无人抚慰的性器，他伸出一只手抚摸到自己的下体，撸动着性器自慰起来。

Chris察觉到他的小动作，恶意地咧开嘴角，他低下身抓住Sebastian自慰的手，“Sebby，你这样可是会分心的。”说着就把那根差点被Sebastian遗忘的按摩棒再次插入了他的后穴。

Sebastian痛地一哼，牙齿嗑到了Chris的老二，他紧张地赶紧用舌头舔弄着龟头，还不忘用手按摩Chris的囊袋，试图安抚这个男人。  
Chris确实被他弄的很疼，可是看着Sebastian小心翼翼看着自己的眼神，心里一软，用手揉动着Sebastian的湿润的眼角说：“继续，Sebby，你做的很好。”

“不过，作为惩罚，没有我的命令，你不许再碰自己一下。”Sebastian并没有放松下来的神经，因为Chris这句话绷得更紧了。

Sebastian就这样跪在地上给Chris口交，他的屁股里还插着一根黑色的按摩棒，这个画面令Chris情欲偾张，他死死地盯着那根按摩棒，每当Sebastian因为蠕动着肠肉而把那根按摩棒快要挤出后穴的时候，Chris就会伸手把它再按回去。

Chris不会让Sebastian的思绪被快感以外的情绪占据一秒。

很快，Sebastian就这样含着Chris的老二再次高潮，他喘息着吐出Chris的性器，Sebastian的脸颊已经酸痛，难受地合不拢嘴，嘴角透明的唾液就这样滴到了地上。

Chris把Sebastian扯了起来，突如其来的体味变化使得没站稳的Sebastian一下子扑到了Chris的怀里，射过两次的Sebastian没有多余的精力去支撑自己，他顺势把自己的下巴搁到了Chris的肩膀上，感受着Chris脖子上的炙热体温。

哪怕多一秒也好，再多感受一下。Sebastian任性地想着。

“这个裤子真是太碍事了。”Chris颦起眉毛看着那条箍住Sebastian小腿的黑色裤子，小声的嘟哝，不过转瞬间他像是想到了什么，一只手扶着靠在自己身上的Sebastian的后背，另一手往下摸出Sebastian总是挂在腰间的那把以假乱真的小刀 。

“你是笨蛋吗？这种东西你想用来干什么？”Sebastian被Chris的举动弄得一愣，他缺氧的脑袋在一瞬间使他忘了自己现在的处境，恢复到了平时跟Anthony相处的模式，盯着那把小刀笑了起来。

“哼，这种时候你还笑的出来？看来我的惩罚对你来说没用呢。“ Chris说着便扶着Sebastian靠在墙上，自己则蹲下来用那把塑料小刀的尖尖的顶部刺穿了Sebastian裤子的缝隙，划开一个口子。

紧接着Chris就顺着那个裂口，一个用力就把Sebastian的裤子整条撕扯开，裤腿就这样破破烂烂地挂在了Sebastian白皙的腿上。

Sebastian笑容一滞，他抬起眼睛看着自己头顶上方的Chris，看着对方抬起自己的一条腿，用力抽出那根按摩棒丢到一边，然后扶住他那根粗长的老二就这样直直地挺了进来。

”啊•••“在Sebastian大叫出声之前，Chris就先一步吻住了他，这一次，Sebastian再也没有多余的思绪去躲避Chris的亲吻，因为Chris操进入了自己体内。  
这次，不是幻想。

Sebastian感到一阵天旋地转，他生存了三十多年的世界好像顷刻间倒塌，全是因为这个叫Chris Evans的男人。

从被抢走了角色的愤愤不平，到小心翼翼地观察打量，到不可告人的感情支撑，Sebastian直到今天才放下一颗漂浮不定的心。

Chris的性器像是有生命一样在自己的甬道里小幅度跳动，Sebastian红透了耳垂被Chris含在嘴里，舌尖一下一下挑逗着敏感的耳根，像是嫌Sebastian还不够专注一样，Chris挺动起自己的下身，把性器送到肠道的更深处。

两具极具力量的身体相撞击造成厕所小隔间隔板的响动，“砰砰砰”地击打着Sebastian的心理防线。

“够•••够了，Chris•••”Sebastian求饶似的小声呻吟，这里毕竟是随时可能会有人进出的厕所，不是酒店的房间，也不是自己的小拖车。

“够了？”Chris坏心眼地伸手摸到他两结合的地方，用手指摩挲着Sebastian被自己撑开到极限的穴口，那里已经变成了一层膜一样薄，“你这里可不是这样说。”

就着这个姿势操干了一会儿，Chris敏锐地察觉到Sebastian颤抖着的小腿和支撑不住他站立的膝盖。

“我现在要放开你一会，站好哦。”Chris小声地安抚着战栗中的Sebastian，一点点把自己的老二抽离出那个炙热湿润的小穴，Chris每动一下，里面的肠肉反而缴地更紧，像是在挽留自己一般。

这感觉这让Chris十分不好受。

他看着Sebastian看似痛苦不堪的表情，一咬牙就抽出了自己的性器，一屁股坐到了马桶盖上。

Chris的手还挽着Sebastian的腰，他带动着痉挛的小穴折磨着的Sebastian站到了自己两腿中间。

Chris抬起头看着Sebastian，面前的人紧咬着自己的嘴唇不肯发出一点声音，倔强的眼里布满了泪水和对自己的渴望，意识到这一点的Chris在心里大声欢呼，但是表面却不露痕迹。

”想要吗？坐上来自己拿。“Chris看着Sebastian，他在赌，赌这个人也是想要自己的。

Sebastian动了，他张开双腿跨坐在Chris的身上，一只手手伸到Chris胯下，扶住Chris的老二，先是用自己占满了淫液的股沟夹住Chris的老二磨了一会儿。

得意地看着Chris发出享受的闷哼时的表情，而后分开自己圆润结实的臀瓣，用Chris的龟头对准自己的后穴，缓缓地沉下腰，半眯着眼睛享受对方的生殖器撑开自己的美妙触感。

直到整根性器都没入后穴里，Sebastian才放松似的把头搁在了Chris的肩膀上。

Chris抓起Sebastian的长发，迫使他直视自己的眼睛，Sebastian本想逃避的眼睛里已经流出了复杂的泪水，Chris就这样看着他情动的碧绿眼睛，再也抑制不住自己的心情，虔诚地献上自己的嘴唇，跟Sebastian交换了一个缠绵悱恻的深吻。

Sebastian的双臂勾缠住Chris的脖子激烈地回吻着对方，不甘示弱地摆动起自己的腰肢和臀部，整个身体开始剧烈起伏起来，结合处被发出“啪啪”的拍肉声，在这个小隔间里不停地回荡着，两人下身紧密地难舍难分，再也顾不上什么廉耻。

高潮过两回的Sebastian已经显得有些体力不支，“Chris•••Chris•••Chris•••”他一遍一遍地叫着Chris的名字，却怎么也想不起来自己到底要告诉他什么。

对方也耐心地回答着他的每一声呼唤，从被动变为主动，两手抓住Sebastian的腰，性器在两片性感的的臀瓣中快速进出，毫不留情地狠干着男人的屁股。  
“啊•••啊•••好快•••Chris，再•••再快点•••”Sebastian缩紧自己的后穴，高热中的肠肉包裹住Chris的性器，争先恐后地压迫着对方的性器顶端。

骑乘这个姿势最大的好处就是Chris的老二进到了从未有过的深度，他几乎没撞击一下都能精确地找到Sebastian的前列腺上的敏感点，每一下都成功让Sebastian背脊酥麻，性器顶端也汩汩直冒黏液。

Sebastian嗓音绵软的小声呻吟着，平时总是孩子气的脸上露出Chris从没有看过的妩媚神色，摆动着精壮的腰肢迎合着Chris粗长性器有力的撞击。

赤裸的肉体撞击的声音愈演愈烈，Sebastian柔韧修长身躯上浮出令人食指大的红潮，额头和脖子上已经渗出薄薄的汗珠。

Sebastian半张着嘴，里面的舌尖无意识的舔过红艳艳的嘴唇，下身的肠道同时收紧，不出意外地听到Chris闷哼出声，如愿地得到了对方越发凶猛的撞击。

受不了汹涌如潮快感刺激的Sebastian的泪水像断了线一样不停地滴下来，生理性的泪水顺着他的双颊划过他的下巴，最后低落到他的脖间的制服里，Chris忍不住去舔舐Sebastian血管分明的脖颈，抬起头看着他的眼眸，里面满满的都是自己的影子。

这一丝不经意的温柔使Sebastian心神激荡不已，他感觉自己的身体里释放出来一种结合着多巴胺，去甲肾上腺素和安非他明结合着的相同化合物，一种名为爱情的东西占据大脑，致使Sebastian心情愉悦，手脚发软。

诡异的兴奋，强烈的快感，汹涌的欲望，全部化为浪叫，放荡的要求：“干我•••Chris•••唔•••Chris，再快干我！”

“Sebby，叫得那么大声，不怕会有人进来？”Chris故意放慢做爱的速度，快要攀上顶峰的Sebastian一下子清醒过来，再次要住自己的嘴唇，力气之大可见一斑，鲜红的血液已经从嘴角渗了出来。  
“唔•••”Sebastian只能从喉咙里发出带着哭腔的叫唤，他睁大泪水朦胧的眼睛，满脸难过的忍受Chris突然加速的大力撞击。  
“Sebby，我多想把你带回家，把你一丝不挂地绑在床上，每天都狠狠地干你！”Chris抚摸着Sebastian因为他的撞动而摇晃起伏的臀部，迷恋着Sebastian所有的反应，隐忍也好，失控也罢。

只要是Sebastian，都另Chris深深着迷，唯一的要求就是这所有的情绪只能是因为自己一个人而产生，Chris渴望着Sebastian雌伏在他的身下放声浪叫已经不是一天两天的事情了。

这不易察觉的占有欲侵蚀着Chris的理智，这种欲望不仅是要占领Sebastian这个人的身躯，甚至包括他的心，Chris深深明白这种欲望不是情欲那么简单，理智被欲望吞噬的Chris逼迫Sebastian：“Say you love me。”  
Sebastian陡然瞪大双眼眼睛，拒绝的话语脱口而出：“不•••我•••啊！”

自己刚刚张开嘴，所有的言语在Chris控制不住力道的抽查下变成淫荡的呻吟，那个强壮的男人托起Sebastian的屁股，重重挺撞他的后穴，性器放肆地戏弄柔软幼嫩的肠壁，重复的命令着他：“Say you love me。”

快感快要将Sebastian的理智全部夺走，Sebastian遭受越来越让他承受不住的剧烈抽插，嘴唇渗出的血液已经流到下巴，他试图用疼痛这种饮鸩止渴的方式保持一丝理智。

“不行•••不行•••”Sebastian的哭腔反而另Chris更加难以接受。一句love me有这么难以启齿吗？  
“那我只有操到你肯说为止了！”Chris深知自己为什么这么生气，生殖器挤进可怕的深处，破开那里的肠道，插入地更深浪的肠液，顶端像是找准了那个敏感点，不断地碾压起来。

“不•••不要•••太，太深了•••会，会坏掉的。”Sebastian被这异常的快感刺激出恐惧，他央求Chris放过自己。

“Say it！”Chris啪啪地拍打他的臀部继续命令道。

“I •••I love you。”Sebastian躲不掉Chris双手的禁锢，也躲不掉Chris对自己心灵上的禁锢，更加躲不掉自己对Chris的真实情感。  
“继续说！”终于得到满意回复的Chris变本加厉起来，生殖器不退反进地更深，但是却不肯一次给Sebastian个痛快，Chris不但要用自己的性器占满Sebastian的后穴，还要将他的神智全部夺走。

“I love you。”Sebastian已经分不清自己在哪里了，也忘记了自己为什么会处于这种情况之下，他只知道自己最爱的男人不停地操干着自己，也不停地逼着自己说爱他。

他不得不妥协，Sebastian觉得自己肯定不是出现了幻觉就是这个世界已经疯了。  
“Do you love my dick？Do you love it？”Chris语气温柔，轻轻地吻着Sebastian的耳根。  
Sebastian颤抖着回答：“Yeah•••yes•••”  
“Do you love me？”Chris得寸进尺。  
“唔•••yeah，I love you，Chris，I love you so much!”Sebastian激动地回答他这个根本没有第二个答案的问题。

 

Sebastian的话音刚落，Chris不再控制着力道，大力进出起来。

来自肠道深处的占据已经不是单纯的快感这两个字可以形容的了，Sebastian已经不堪忍受这种巨大的折磨，大滴的泪珠滚落脸颊，他长大嘴巴想要叫出来，Chris立刻捂住他的嘴巴，将Sebastian的呻吟尽数堵住。  
Sebastian的性器在Chris的蓝色制服上磨来磨去，粗糙的质地刺激着性器的顶端，前后方的感觉激地Sebastian又快要高潮，射出乳白色的精液。

即将的Sebastian本能地缩紧屁股，迫使Chris的性器摩擦蠕动的十分厉害的肠道深处，Sebastian紧颦起眉头，脸上全部都是痛苦般的愉悦，他张开嘴巴，死死地咬住Chris的肩膀。  
“Sebby，我忘了告诉你一件事了，I love you too。”在这个当口上，Chris的这句话无疑是给了Sebastian致命一击。  
一句I love you too成功让Sebastian瞬间高潮，精液尽数喷到了Chris的制服上面，后穴也开始痉挛起来，比可以加紧的时候还要紧致三分，蠕动的肠道逼得Chris也不得不把精液射到了Sebastian的体内。  
被内射的感觉令Sebastian不敢置信，下颌收的更紧，肩膀上的制服的一片已经被血液也口水浸湿，Sebastian依然没有从高潮的快感里回过神来。

Chris抱住Sebastian，轻轻拍着他的后背，在他耳边一句一句地说：“I love you，Sebby，I love you，just like you love me。”

 

两天后，Chris换上一件领口比较大的t恤和Sebastian一起参加Scarlett举办的一个小聚会，席间Scarlett一把箍住Chris的肩膀指着他肩膀上的牙印问道：“嘿嘿，Chirs，快给我老实交代这个牙印到底是怎么来的！”

Chris嘴角勾起一抹笑看着不远处正在跟Anthony嬉笑的Sebastian说：“哈哈哈哈哈，这个啊，不过是被一只性感的小野猫给挠了一下而已。”

END


End file.
